1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for testing add-on cards of computers, and more particularly, to a graphics card test system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, real-time three-dimensional (3D) graphics are common in computer games and by extension, a high demand for 3D graphics cards. During manufacture, the graphics cards are quality tested. One important step in that process is video memory reliability stress testing of the graphics cards. Performance thereof depends on the graphics cards' data read/write capability. Nevertheless, such conventional test methods of video memory reliability is often complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.